


I caught you walking straight through my walls (guess it was all my fault / I think I let you in)

by 313Harl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/313Harl/pseuds/313Harl
Summary: “Dicevi di volermi prendere a calci. Fallo.”Oh, Anne vorrebbe così tanto.“Sei diventato deficiente.” Scandisce con estrema lentezza. “Fatti da parte, me ne vado.”
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying





	I caught you walking straight through my walls (guess it was all my fault / I think I let you in)

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei poter dire che questa storia è frutto di attenta ponderazione e profondi studi, #einvece la quarantena è lunga e noiosa per tutti quindi ho ben pensato di recuperare TUTTI i film Marvel e passare il mio tempo così.  
> Primo tentativo di tentacle, primo tentativo in questo fandom, primo pornazzo insulso dopo due/tre anni.
> 
> God I'm rusted.

Anne impiega precisamente tre mesi, una settimana e cinque giorni, e poi li scopre.

_Li scopre_ , in questo caso, è quanto di più distante ci sia a livello semantico da quanto accade in realtà; semplicemente, un mercoledì pomeriggio qualsiasi apre la porta del loro appartamento e li vede.

( _Perché_ Anne abbia le chiavi del loro appartamento, è la prima delle mille domande che Eddie si pone a cadenza puntuale e che, semplicemente, non ottengono risposta; può _percepire_ Venom stringersi nelle spalle e poi girarsi senza una parola, e di conseguenza il proprio fegato aumentare di tre taglie così, in un battito di ciglia.)

(La scusa ufficiale, ci tiene a precisare il viscido – in più di un senso – bastardo, è che noi non siamo mai a casa. È una fortunatissima coincidenza che il nuovo ufficio di Anne sia giusto a due isolati da casa loro, e quindi è stato semplicemente _automatico_ chiederle se poteva passare a prendere la loro posta di quando in quando. Anne è così gentile e cara, ed effettivamente loro le stanno di strada tra l'ufficio e la palestra, e poi di questi tempi Dan è sempre impegnato in ospedale quindi non è un problema, ok? Non lo è per nessuno.)

Li scopre, quindi.

Apre la porta senza preoccuparsi di bussare – a quell'ora Eddie non è mai a casa, tanto più che se non ricorda male dovrebbe essere _di nuovo_ andato in trasferta per lavoro, a rincorrere sa il cielo quale signore della guerra nascosto in chissà quale anfratto di mondo –, presa dalla telefonata e impegnata allo stesso tempo a scremare le bollete dalle pubblicità, poi alza lo sguardo e urla.

Il telefono le scivola su un piede, la voce dall'altro capo che gracchia “ _Anne? Anne! Tutto bene? Anne!_ ” prima che la conversazione venga chiusa, le buste sparpagliate al pavimento, e Venom – _Venom, il simbionte alieno che lei ha dato per morto e che Eddie ha **confermato** fosse morto_ – che si infila nelle fauci spalancate quello che sembra un femore sospettosamente... _lungo_.

Venom si gira, a quell'urlo, e dentro diventa tutto un **che palle Eddie, ora darà di nuovo di matto come col poliziotto, ma questo non è un poliziotto, Eddie fa' qualcosa me l'hai detto tu che potevo Eddie** mentre Eddie, nella segretezza della propria scatola cranica, sta solo invocando un infarto secco del miocardio.

**Lo sai che non ti faccio morire** _,_ precisa Venom, ed Eddie lo percepisce quasi... perplesso. Come se davvero non capisse. **Non è successo niente, Eddie, ora glielo spieghi con calma e poi magari possiamo convincerla a baciarci come l'ultima volta. Sì sì, sembra un'ottima idea.**

Eddie si trova da solo prima ancora di pensare a quanto sia un'idea _di merda_ quella che ha appena concepito Venom.

(C'è qualcosa che si fa sempre più sgradevole man mano che passano i giorni, quando Venom cede il passo e torna a nasconderglisi dentro. Eddie sente freddo, come una coperta che all'improvviso gli viene strappata di dosso, e l'onda calda di Venom che gli scorre come una carezza su tutto il corpo e va ad acciambellarsi da qualche parte, tra il suo sterno e il suo cervello, come un enorme gatto pigro, è un calore che svanisce troppo in fretta.

Eddie non lo vuole ammettere – e allo stesso tempo non serve perché sa che Venom è là che ascolta e percepisce e forse lo fa anche apposta, da gran bastardo quale è – ma quando lo sente scivolar via lungo la spina dorsale è come se prendesse la scossa. E infatti è sempre l'ultima strada che percorre prima di sparire.)

“Anne!”

“ _Bastardo!_ ”

**COME OSA DARCI DEL BASTARDO!**

“Ce lo meritiamo!” gracchia, incapace di affrontare Anne e quindi concentrandosi sull'aspetto più facilmente gestibile della propria vita.

( _Come_ un parassita venuto dallo spazio e che ha ben pensato di farsi il nido nel suo cervello rappresenti una parte _gestibile_ , è un mistero su cui decide di voler soprassedere.)

Anne non si scompone _troppo_ , a quella risposta. La velocità di adattamento è sempre stata una soft skill apprezzata in qualsiasi contesto lavorativo nel quale si è mossa, oltre che di base l'unica cosa che l'ha tenuta sana di mente in tutto quel delirio che è stata la scoperta dell'esistenza di Venom.

Smettere ora metterebbe a repentaglio la sua ulcera.

“Sì che te lo meriti! Ve lo meritate!” Corregge con tono isterico. “Voi- tu... _Tu!_ Mi hai mentito!”

Eddie non pensa nemmeno a cosa dire, apre bocca ed emette un suono disarticolato a caso, quanto basta a farla partire in quarta a suon di “No! No, ora _stai zitto_ e mi ascolti.”

Eddie si morde le labbra e Venom, in un angolino, assottiglia lo sguardo e la scruta.

“Hai idea di quanto io fossi terrorizzata? Ti ho visto morto. Morto! Tu e quell'altro idiota-” **IDIOTA?** , ruggisce una una voce nella sua testa. Eddie trasale e raddrizza la schiena come se avesse preso la scossa. _Ssssssh per carità fa' silenzio tu non hai idea fa' silenzio che è meglio_ “...che ti porti dietro, a fare gli eroi su quel razzo.” Anne lo guarda, piega la testa di lato e capisce. Sempre sveglia, la sua Anne. **La nostra Anne.** “No, che non hai idea. Sei il solito egoista. Idiota io a credere che potessi essere cambiato. Nemmeno mi ascolti, _come sempre_. Facciamola urlare e sfogare, così poi passa tutto, no? E invece te ne stai a conversare col suo amichetto, fottendotene di tutto quello che ti circonda. Sai che c'è? Divertitevi.”

“No!”

È il ruggito di Venom, e poi lo scatto di Eddie alla porta, a bloccarle il passaggio col proprio corpo.

Anne lo guarda – _li_ guarda, tanto ormai – e schiocca la lingua sul palato. “Fuori dai piedi. Me ne vado.”

“No. Anne, Anne hai ragione. Ho sbagliato, ma non sapevo- pensavo saresti stata in pericolo, a saperlo. Pensavo... pensavamo,” prova con cautela, giacché usare il singolare inizia a essere sempre più una forzatura che a Eddie stona _troppo_ , e Venom gorgoglia soddisfatto nel vederla accogliere il cambio di soggetto senza fare una piega, “che saresti stata più al sicuro così.” Anne inarca un sopracciglio e prende fiato, come sempre fa prima di dare definitivamente di matto, ed Eddie si umetta le labbra e alza le mani verso di lei, palmi aperti e movimenti lenti come si potrebbe fare davanti a un leone pronto ad attaccare, “ci... dispiace?”

“Io me ne vado.” dichiara la donna con tono asciutto.

**Fermala.**

“No!” sibila con tono concitato, lo sguardo basso come se stesse parlando con un'entità _fisica_ e _corporea_ , nascosta da qualche parte nella sua felpa.

**FERMALA!**

Eddie allunga una mano alla maniglia della porta, lottando con Venom per aprire senza far degenerare ulteriormente una semplice sfuriata in boh, un sequestro di persona. Se tutto va bene. “Me ne vado, Eddie, prima di prenderti a calci.” Aggiunge Anne con la voce che trema di rabbia, il volume già più sostenuto e la frustrazione a mille, giacché _nessuno,_ in quella stanza, sta facendo _niente_ per agevolare la sua uscita.

Qualcosa, nella testa di Eddie, fa contatto. “Fallo.”

C'è qualcosa di innaturale nel modo in cui Eddie parla, quando Venom prende il comando. Non è solo l'accento o il modo in cui allunga alcune parole, è proprio la voce. È più profonda, più intensa. Anne l'ha sentita pochissime volte, eppure la riconosce all'istante.

“Cosa?”

“Fallo.” È di nuovo Venom. Lo sguardo è quello di Eddie, in compenso; e al momento è più sconvolto di lei. “Io...” Eddie, questo è Eddie. Anne si trova suo malgrado a nascondere un sorriso dietro un colpo di tosse. “...Aspetta.” Di nuovo il suo idiotissimo ex fidanzato.

Anne rimane a guardarli – tanto, ormai – con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Gli occhi azzurri di Eddie saettano da un capo all'altro dell'appartamento senza soffermarsi su niente, troppo preso da quello che sembra un botta e risposta fin troppo concitato.

Ah, se solo tutto questo fosse successo cinquanta anni fa.

Una bella lobotomia non ha mai ammazzato nessuno, d'altronde.

“Fallo.” Conclude quello che – Anne si detesta per aver iniziato a pensarlo ma non riesce a farne a meno – è chiaramente il punto di incontro tra Eddie e Venom. Ha l'aria nervosa e sfuggente di Eddie, ma sotto la superficie c'è qualcosa di infinitamente... oscuro. Lo percepisce.

“ _Cosa_.” Ripete, il tono più alto di un'ottava.

“Dicevi di volermi prendere a calci. Fallo.”

Oh, Anne vorrebbe _così tanto_.

“Sei diventato deficiente.” Scandisce con estrema lentezza. “Fatti da parte, me ne vado.”

“Anne!” La richiama con tono accorato, senza scansarsi di un millimetro dalla porta. Anne sente le mani prudere. “Anne, pensaci.” Stringe i pugni per buona misura, e si pianta le unghie nei palmi. Oh, come prudono. “Anne, tu hai tutte le ragioni del mondo per avercela con noi. E allora, scusami, perché non.. tirare fuori tutto? Ti sentirai meglio. E Venom non sente dolore, ti giuro, sarà come sfogarti su un gigantesco antistress con l'aggiunta del fatto che ehi, ti starai sfogando sul diretto colpevole di-”

Anne lo mette a tacere alzandogli l'indice davanti alla faccia. “ _Levati_.” Sibila.

“Ma io-”

“Levati, Eddie, o inizio a urlare.”

Eddie fa mezzo passo per allontanarsi, e torna al suo posto con un movimento brusco _mezzo secondo dopo_.

C'è grossa indecisione, e Anne sotto sotto spera che qualcuno ci rimedi un cazzotto sul naso, quantomeno per ribilanciare la bilancia cosmica.

_(levati cristo santo levati e falla andare via ma cosa cazzo stai facendo tu non hai idea questa è la volta buona questa è la volta che ce la giochiamo per sempre non vorrà mai più vederci dio santo quanto cazzo ti o-_

**SENTI, cagasotto.** )

Qualcosa gli schiocca nelle orecchie – è un suono viscido ed è quasi una fitta al cervello, come un elastico che viene fatto scattare dopo averlo tirato fino al punto di rottura – ed Eddie, in effetti, inizia a _sentire._

Il battito di Anne è accelerato.

Il sangue le corre nelle vene e lui riesce a percepire perfino la pressione con cui viene pompato dal cuore al resto del corpo, e il respiro-

Ha il fiato corto.

**Sei un rincoglionito, Eddie.**

È come se la vedesse per la prima volta.

Sbatte le palpebre e piega la testa di lato mentre i sensi esplodono di nuove informazioni. Anne ha gli occhi lucidi, le pupille dilatate, e-

_Cos'è?_

**Adrenalina.**

_È così che senti le cose? Sempre così? Oh dio è fantastico non smettere ti prego continua è **fantastico**._

Anne lo vede inspirare a pieni polmoni, lo sguardo fisso su di lei – sulla sua bocca – e l'aria... famelica.

“Eddie.” Lo richiama, il tono basso, la voce che trema malgrado stia imponendosi una maggiore calma. “Eddie, fammi andare via.”

Eddie – o Venom, Anne si rende conto con una fitta di terrore di non riuscire più a distinguerli – scuote la testa. “Resta.”

“Eddie, voglio andarmene. Levati.”

Eddie socchiude gli occhi mentre inspira profondamente, e quando rilascia l'aria... geme. Piano.

Anne sente come una fitta al ventre in un misto di panico e aspettativa. Si odia, ma quando vede gli occhi dell'uomo farsi più scuri, l'azzurro cedere il passo a un nero liquido e lucido, sente le gambe deboli.

_Cosa succede fallo di nuovo ti prego fallo di nuovo oh dio è come una droga è fantastico ti prego rifal-_

**Faglielo rifare. È lei.**

Eddie allunga lentamente una mano alle sue spalle. Con uno scatto che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, forte come una fucilata, chiude la porta a chiave.

“ _Eddie._ ” Anne è isterica. “Eddie, mi devi far uscire. Non- non stai bene. Non state bene. Hai bisogno di aiuto. Devo chiamare Dan per-”

“Dio, Anne...” Eddie sta praticamente _gemendo,_ e non riesce a smettere. “Anne, è meraviglioso.” Le si avvicina di un passo e lei arretra, d'istinto. “Anne tu non hai idea delle cose che sento, sei... dio, è fantastico. Ti sento. Tu non hai idea. Ti sento _davvero_.”

Le prende un polso e la tira a sé, e l'unica cosa che vorrebbe fare è seppellirle il naso nell'incavo del collo e _morire_ di tutte le cose che ha iniziato a percepire, può sentire Venom premere per uscire perché **Eddie ne voglio un po' anche io, Eddie diamole un morsetto secondo me ha un sapore-**

Lo schiaffo arriva così forte che gli fa girare del tutto la faccia. Venom non si disturba a venire in suo soccorso, quindi Eddie sente la guancia andargli a fuoco.

Si massaggia la mandibola con la mano libera e la guarda negli occhi, e Anne sente il panico montarle.

“Eddie, mollami.” Gli ingiunge con la voce che già inizia a tremare. Si sente tanto, ma tanto stupida. Ha deliberatamente provocato un uomo che già normalmente è _il doppio_ di lei, in più è al momento felice albergatore di un simbionte alieno che per nutrirsi _mangia esseri umani_. Lo ha visto- dannazione, _lo ha fatto_. Quando Venom ha ben pensato di farsi dare un passaggio per andare al salvataggio dell'idiota davanti a sé, Anne se lo ricorda. Non è stata solo la testa mozzata, era... tutto. Non sa come sia per Eddie, ma ricorda benissimo la sensazione, per la prima volta nella sua vita, di non essere preda bensì _predatrice_. E al momento si rende conto di essere tra le mani di una creatura che potrebbe spezzarle l'osso del collo con la facilità con cui lei schiocca le dita.

“Non vogliamo farti male.”

Eddie continua a guardarla con gli occhi sgranati e l'aria sconvolta, come se non la vedesse da una vita – come se la vedesse per la prima volta _nella sua vita_ – e quando Anne sente qualcosa di incredibilmente caldo e viscido risalirle una gamba, beh. Urla.

Venom le tappa la bocca in una frazione di secondo, ed Anne lo sente scivolarle tra le labbra, morbido e malgrado tutto _delicato_. Sente un conato al pensiero che formula subito dopo, ma non riesce a scacciare la sensazione che stia provando a modo suo a _baciarla_.

È un filamento nero che si solleva dalla mano con cui Eddie la sta tenendo e le risale lungo il braccio fino alla spalla e poi lungo la clavicola, e Anne chiude gli occhi con un moto di orrore nel sentirlo intrufolarsi sotto la camicetta e poi tra i seni. Dà in un rantolo che sa di lacrime e prova a inarcare la schiena all'indietro, come per ritrarsi.

“Anne,” la richiama con tono distante Eddie, “Anne, non... non farlo.” Sembra quasi _perplesso_. Come se davvero non capisse. “Non ti vogliamo fare del male.” Le si avvicina tanto da poterle parlare dall'orecchio, e Anne sente Venom allentare la presa, lasciarle libera la bocca con uno schiocco che sa di viscido e osceno. La testa le gira al semplice formulare quel pensiero nella propria testa, ed è un bene che Eddie stia così vicino perché può permettersi un po' di instabilità sulle gambe senza finire col culo a terra. Gli abbraccia le spalle con la mano libera e dà in un sospiro che sembra un rantolo. “Anne,” ripete per l'ennesima volta, “hai il battito accelerato e- cristo, non sono un medico, non so bene come spiegartelo ma- sei eccitata. Ed è eccitante. Tanto. Non solo per me. Per- beh, per _noi_.”

Una lobotomia non ha mai fatto male a nessuno, davvero. Se non per Eddie, per lei non sarebbe male.

Lo osserva con gli occhi sgranati e prova ad allontanarsi, ma tra la presa dell'uomo e l'instabilità di cui sopra, non riesce in effetti a spostarsi di mezzo centimetro. “No.” Risponde quindi con tono secco.

Eddie è in effetti _molto_ perplesso. “Sì.” La corregge con lentezza. “Anne- lo sento. Lo sentiamo.” Inspira di nuovo a fondo, socchiude gli occhi e quando parla sembra stia facendo _le fusa_. “È fantastico Anne, davvero. Dovresti sentirti.”

“Eddie,” riprova con cautela, “non sono-” se evitasse di trovare imbarazzante _tutto,_ sarebbe anche meglio. “non sono eccitata. Sono _spaventata_ perché mi stai tenendo qua contro il mio volere e il tuo amico mi ha infilato un tentacolo in bocca e uno sotto i- _cristo santo_.” Barcolla e si alza sulle punte, come se davvero potesse servire a tenere Venom a distanza. Venom, che le è risalito lungo l'interno coscia con una carezza lenta e bollente e le si è infilato sotto la gonna e sotto la biancheria fino a- “ _EDDIE_.”

È come una lingua e dieci, centomila volte più intensa. La sente sulla pelle, avvolgente come una carezza, e allo stesso tempo la sente premere in più punti, sperimentare cosa potrebbe risultare più piacevole. Quando la pressione si fa troppo intensa torna morbido, e a un certo punto Anne socchiude gli occhi perché _sì, ecco, là va benissimo_ ed Eddie la bacia.

Anne non si è mai sentita più sbagliata di così.

Perfino i baci di Eddie sono diversi – più affamati, quasi volesse mangiarla. Anne gli mette le mani sulle spalle e prova a spingerlo via – perché _no_ , non va bene, lei è fidanzata e non possono e c'è un simbionte alieno che la sta toccando e le sta- “ _cristo_ ” piagnucola, sentendolo scivolarle con cautela _dentro_. “Eddie, Eddie per favore...” è sull'orlo delle lacrime, è terrorizzata e non sa come farli smettere, e sente la testa che gira mentre Venom, in maniera del tutto sperimentale, dà una spintarella.

Le terminazioni nervose le andranno a fuoco. Non c'è altra possibilità. Quello che le esce dalla bocca è un verso sgraziato, un misto di sorpresa e _dio, ancora._ Eddie, se possibile, geme ancora più forte.

“Eddie, _ti prego_ -” la voce le trema, lo guarda negli occhi... ed è fottuta. È evidente.

Dal canto suo, Eddie non sa bene quale parte di lui sta facendo cosa. È chiaro che è l'ultima persona in quella stanza ad avere il controllo della situazione, come se fosse dentro a un sogno incredibilmente vivido.

Venom si muove su Anne con lentezza e metodo, ripetendo movimenti che ripesca da quella che ormai è la _loro_ memoria, la accarezza e la spoglia e la sospinge sempre più contro la parete alle sue spalle, carezze pesanti che la lambiscono e la fanno gemere con sempre maggiore insistenza.

Una parte di lui è ancora – in un certo senso – _sveglia_. C'è qualcosa nei movimenti di Anne che gli fa sprofondare lo stomaco. E quando la sente tremare – _tremare_ per davvero, un brivido di disgusto e paura che le si inerpica lungo la schiena quando Venom le stringe un seno e le fa inavvertitamente male – torna lucido di schianto, e prova ad arretrare e a ordinare a Venom di fare altrettanto e.

Venom in quel momento gli si infila nei pantaloni e gli dà quella che sembra in tutto e per tutto una leccata dalla base alla punta dell'erezione.

L'istante successivo, Eddie si sente sprofondare dentro qualcosa di incredibilmente caldo e avvolgente. I pantaloni gli sono finiti alle caviglie senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse, e Anne è davanti a lui, gli occhi lucidi, la vista appannata e il fiato corto ed è a mani basse l'immagine più eccitante che abbia mai visto. Venom la tiene contro il muro, sospesa con la gonna arrotolata sui fianchi e la camicetta sbottonata fino all'ombelico. Lingue nere – _tentacoli._ Eddie rabbrividisce ma non può fare a meno di correggersi: _quelli_ sono tentacoli – che le tengono le cosce spalancate e le corrono lungo il corpo fino alle braccia, tenute in alto, i polsi inchiodati contro il muro. Ha il fiato corto e l'aria esce in rantoli strozzati, il suono soffocato quando le scorre lungo la guancia e con una lentezza devastante le sprofonda di nuovo in bocca.

**Che aspetti?**

La testa gli gira e si muove con l'autopilota, senza nemmeno accorgersi di cosa sta facendo. Sente sotto le dita la pelle morbida di Anne, mentre le accarezza le gambe e i fianchi, e sotto la lingua qualcosa di incredibilmente caldo, nuovo e al tempo stesso conosciuto, mentre si china su di lei e prova a baciarla. Venom è là e gli invade la bocca mentre lui prova a raggiungere quella di Anne, e sente un misto di eccitazione e disgusto nel rendersi conto che è come baciare entrambi ed è una delle sensazioni più strane che gli sia mai capitato di sentire – ed è una graduatoria in costante aggiornamento, data la situazione.

Venom le si infila sotto pelle e le raggiunge il cervello in una questione di secondi. Anne è sicura che stia scombinando qualcosa, là dentro, perché all'improvviso percepisce quello che sta succedendo come se fosse una cosa infinitamente meno grave di quanto non le sembrasse fino a pochi secondi prima. C'è Eddie addosso a lei che le morde le labbra e le tiene la nuca con una mano, col pollice le massaggia lentamente la guancia e con l'altra mano le accarezza una coscia, e contemporaneamente c'è Venom che – le gira la testa al pensiero, ma Venom non le permette di distogliere l'attenzione – la sta toccando e tenendo e _scopando_ con un'escrescenza nera e insospettabilmente _calda_. Anne si sente andare a fuoco e sente l'orgasmo salire e contemporaneamente l'urgenza di allargare ancora di più le gambe per offrirglisi e chiuderle e scappare a gambe levate da quella situazione così incredibilmente _sbagliata_.

Sente il fuoco correrle lungo gli arti, e la vista le si appanna mentre Eddie le si preme addosso e sente qualcosa – _qualcos'altro_ di infinitamente più _normale_ e _conosciuto_ e di cui si rende conto ora sentiva una certa mancanza – addosso. Chiude gli occhi e il cervello le si spegne del tutto mentre Venom le lascia una mano libera e l'unica cosa che Anne fa è metterla tra i loro corpi e guidarlo dentro di sé.

Quello che sente dopo, l'unica cosa che sente dopo, è nero denso che le esplode dentro.

Venom è dentro di lei ed Eddie la sente, la sente _davvero._ Anne è addosso a lui – _attorno_ – e allo stesso tempo sente anche Venom, lo sente muoversi e trovare un ritmo è così veloce, così facile, che vorrebbe durasse per sempre.

Apre la bocca per gemere ed è solo un'altra lingua, qualcosa di morbido e viscido che gli invade la bocca e gli mozza il respiro ma va bene, va davvero tutto benissimo, sente quella scossa alla spina dorsale mentre Venom gli scorre lungo la schiena e gli dà quella che sembra una pesante leccata che non lo spaventa né lo lascia a disagio – non più, non dopo _tutto il resto_ – ed Eddie sente solo la voglia di urlare quando sente qualcosa intrufolarglisi dentro e andare a toccare un punto che gli manda il cervello definitivamente in tilt.

Trova la mano di Anne con la sua alla cieca, senza bisogno di guardare ma _sapendo_ dove trovarla, Venom un ponte che gli permette di raggiungerla senza dover parlare.

È tutto una nebulosa di fiato corto e baci e _mi sei mancata, cristo, quanto_ e _anche tu anche tu anche tu stringimi stringimi ti prego_ e Venom si ritrae lentamente, scioglie la presa sul suo polso e le permette di andare ad abbracciarli, ancora la tiene – e tiene anche Eddie, ché finirebbe col culo malamente a terra anche lui, se lasciato a sé stesso – ma è una stretta morbida, che quasi la culla.

Anne rovescia la testa all'indietro e può sentire Venom scivolarle via di dosso come acqua sotto la doccia; tiene gli occhi socchiusi e ha ancora il respiro corto, ed Eddie la accarezza e la bacia con la reverenza destinata a una divinità e ok, non è così male. Avrà bisogno di almeno sette docce, prima di sentire di essersi lavata di dosso tutta quella vicenda, ma ce la può fare. Non è niente che non abbia già fatto.

“Almeno non ci sono state teste mozzate, questa volta.” Biascica con tono pigro. Eddie, con le labbra ben incollate al suo collo, gorgolia una risatina.

“Se le volevi bastava dirlo.” La voce di Venom, decisamente, le dà ancora i brividi.

(C'è solo da capire che tipo di brividi siano, ma è un problema per un altro giorno. Oggi è già abbastanza presa dal doversi rivestire evitando qualsiasi tipo di contatto visivo con Eddie. Possibilmente.)

“No!” Tuona, la voce già crinata dal panico.

Eddie la guarda – e Anne sa di stare venendo scrutata da tutti e due, in questo momento, e non sa bene perché ma si sente più potente che mai – e sbuffa una risata.

“Non dicevamo sul serio.”

“Meglio. Preferirei non essere coinvolta nell'occultamento di un cadavere.”

**L'altra volta non ti era dispiaciuto.**

“Ma che c'entra, l'altra volta era una situazione di emergenza.”

“Anne?”

“Sì?”

“Con chi parli, scusa?”

“Con te,” risponde, finendo di infilarsi una scarpa. Alza lo sguardo e vede Eddie... pallido. “Cosa?”

“Non ho detto una parola.”

**Vedrai, Anne, ci divertiremo _tantissimo_**.


End file.
